Réveils
by Yael92
Summary: Petits OS autour des réveils de Brian et Justin
1. Chapter 1

Brian n'aimait pas se réveiller avec un homme. Il adorait passer ses nuits à baiser. Dans sa grande bonté, il était prêt à accueillir ses coups d'un soir dans son lit plutôt que les baiser dans une backroom. Mais il y avait des limites. Sa mansuétude n'allait pas jusqu'à les laisser dormir avec lui. Ses amants de passage avaient le droit de jouir dans ses draps (à condition de ne pas ruiner les draps en question), ils n'allaient en plus y dormir.

Les rares fois où il avait leur accordé cette grâce, les gars avaient eu intérêt à déguerpir dès le petit matin. Il n'y avait rien de plus redoutable pour son érection matinale que de découvrir la tête de ses coups à la lumière du jour. Il n'y avait pas à dire l'éclairage du Babylon joints à l'alcool et aux extas avaient tendance à embellir les hommes de façon inquiétante. Combien de fois s'était-il endormi avec un Apollon pour se réveiller avec un tromblon ? Quand, en plus, le type avait le mauvais goût d'essayer de lui rouler un patin dès le saut du lit sans même s'être brossé les dents, Brian était sûr qu'il ne retrouverait plus d'érection avant l'heure du déjeuner…

Pourtant ce matin-là, malgré un puissant mal de tête, Brian devait reconnaître que son coup de la veille était aussi sexy au soleil du matin qu'aux néons de la nuit. Bon, il avait eu le toupet de se serrer contre lui comme s'il s'était agi d'un doudou. Même si ce gosse – quel était son nom déjà ? – était jeune, il y avait des limites. On ne prenait pas Brian Kinney pour un nounours ! S'il avait été un peu plus réveillé, il l'aurait jeté hors du lit, voire même lui aurait flanqué une solide fessée déculottée pour lui apprendre à respecter ses aînés. A cette pensée, un léger frémissement secoua son bas-ventre, bien vite calmé car la découverte de son salon. Bon sang, mais qu'avait-il fait cette nuit ? Tout en pestant sur la mauvaise came d'Angela, des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient…

Bon sang, cette nuit ! Il se félicitait d'avoir écourté une médiocre fellation au Babylon pour avoir la primeur de ce cul… Il n'avait pas levé un aussi bon coup depuis au moins… il ne s'en souvenait même pas ! C'était dire que ce garçon était une affaire ! Brian n'aurait pas escompté prendre tant de plaisir avec un puceau… Il se surprit même à penser qu'il serait intéressant de réessayer ce gamin quand il aurait acquis plus d'expérience, avant d'écarter une telle absurdité… Son regard encore embrumé s'attarda sur le jeune corps dénudé à ses côtés et tout particulièrement sur une partie de son anatomie fort intéressante… Il félicita encore une fois le médiocre suceur de la veille. Il s'en était fallu de peu qu'il ne passât à côté d'un coup pareil. A ce propos, il n'y avait pas encore fait découvrir certains plaisirs de la vie gay à ce jeune pédé. Il ne pouvait le laisser repartir sans parfaire sa découverte, d'autant que, malgré sa totale inexpérience, il était certain que ce gosse serait plus doué que le type de la backroom. Après, il pourrait le renvoyer chez ses parents.

Brian n'aimait pas se réveiller avec un homme. Il adorait passer ses nuits à baiser. Dans sa grande bonté, il était prêt à accueillir ses coups d'un soir dans son lit plutôt que les baiser dans une backroom. Mais il y avait des limites. Sa mansuétude n'allait pas jusqu'à les laisser dormir avec lui. Ses amants de passage avaient le droit de jouir dans ses draps (à condition de ne pas ruiner les draps en question), ils n'allaient en plus y dormir.

Les rares fois où il avait leur accordé cette grâce, les gars avaient eu intérêt à déguerpir dès le petit matin. Il n'y avait rien de plus redoutable pour son érection matinale que de découvrir la tête de ses coups à la lumière du jour. Il n'y avait pas à dire l'éclairage du Babylon joints à l'alcool et aux extas avaient tendance à embellir les hommes de façon inquiétante. Combien de fois s'était-il endormi avec un Apollon pour se réveiller avec un tromblon ? Quand, en plus, le type avait le mauvais goût d'essayer de lui rouler un patin dès le saut du lit sans même s'être brossé les dents, Brian était sûr qu'il ne retrouverait plus d'érection avant l'heure du déjeuner…

Pourtant ce matin-là, malgré un puissant mal de tête, Brian devait reconnaître que son coup de la veille était aussi sexy au soleil du matin qu'aux néons de la nuit. Bon, il avait eu le toupet de se serrer contre lui comme s'il s'était agi d'un doudou. Même si ce gosse – quel était son nom déjà ? – était jeune, il y avait des limites. On ne prenait pas Brian Kinney pour un nounours ! S'il avait été un peu plus réveillé, il l'aurait jeté hors du lit, voire même lui aurait flanqué une solide fessée déculottée pour lui apprendre à respecter ses aînés. A cette pensée, un léger frémissement secoua son bas-ventre, bien vite calmé car la découverte de son salon. Bon sang, mais qu'avait-il fait cette nuit ? Tout en pestant sur la mauvaise came d'Angela, des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient…

Bon sang, cette nuit ! Il se félicitait d'avoir écourté une médiocre fellation au Babylon pour avoir la primeur de ce cul… Il n'avait pas levé un aussi bon coup depuis au moins… il ne s'en souvenait même pas ! C'était dire que ce garçon était une affaire ! Brian n'aurait pas escompté prendre tant de plaisir avec un puceau… Il se surprit même à penser qu'il serait intéressant de réessayer ce gamin quand il aurait acquis plus d'expérience, avant d'écarter une telle absurdité… Son regard encore embrumé s'attarda sur le jeune corps dénudé à ses côtés et tout particulièrement sur une partie de son anatomie fort intéressante… Il félicita encore une fois le médiocre suceur de la veille. Il s'en était fallu de peu qu'il ne passât à côté d'un coup pareil. A ce propos, il n'y avait pas encore fait découvrir certains plaisirs de la vie gay à ce jeune pédé. Il ne pouvait le laisser repartir sans parfaire sa découverte, d'autant que, malgré sa totale inexpérience, il était certain que ce gosse serait plus doué que le type de la backroom. Après, il pourrait le renvoyer chez ses parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian n'avait pas l'habitude de passer la nuit avec un de ses coups, mais passer deux nuits avec un de ses coups tenait de la gageure. Comment Justin – tiens, il avait finalement retenu son nom – avait-il réussi un tel exploit ? Certes, c'était un super coup. Il compensait son inexpérience par un enthousiasme démesuré et l'endurance de sa jeunesse. Il était chaud comme la braise et avait un cul à damner un saint… ce que n'était pas Brian. Pourtant aucun cul aussi beau soit-il n'avait encore attiré l'intérêt de Brian deux fois d'affilée.

Il n'aurait su expliquer comment Justin s'était retrouvé dans ses bras sur la piste du Babylon et encore moins dans son lit un peu plus tard… Il devait admettre qu'il avait été bluffé par l'audace du jeune homme. Lui-même en son temps n'avait fait une entrée aussi remarquée au Babylon. Ce gamin aurait pu mettre le feu au dancefloor. Il avait même réussi l'exploit de lui piquer ses deux coups potentiels. Brian savait très bien que le seul objectif de Justin était de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son lit, mais la méthode employée forçait l'admiration. Il avait perdu sa virginité à peine quelques jours auparavant et il était prêt à tenter un plan à trois juste pour attirer son attention. Détermination et sex-appeal étaient deux qualités que Brian ne pouvait qu'admirer. Justin méritait donc sa récompense et aurait donc l'insigne honneur de recevoir à nouveau ses hommages. Il n'allait quand même pas le laisser avec ces deux crétins ! Des homos assez peu avisés pour négliger Brian Kinney n'auraient sûrement pas le savoir-faire nécessaire pour Justin. C'aurait été donner de la confiture aux cochons. Il les avait donc écartés sans ménagement.

Brian avait hésité à entraîner Justin dans la backroom. A vrai dire, dès qu'il avait tenu ce jeune corps dans ses bras, il avait eu envie de le traîner hors de la piste pour le baiser furieusement. Curieusement, il avait préféré le ramener chez lui. Malgré sa prestation avec les deux idiots, il sentait que Justin n'était pas prêt à découvrir les joies du sexe en public. Heureusement, il avait su se montrer reconnaissant. Quand ils étaient entrés dans la voiture, Brian n'avait même pas eu le temps de passer sa ceinture que Justin, devinant sans doute la tension dans laquelle il l'avait plongé, s'était penché sur ses genoux et avait déboutonné sa braguette. C'était stupéfiant qu'un homme au visage si angélique soit capable de faire des choses aussi cochonnes… Non pas que Brian songeait à s'en plaindre, d'autant que Justin commençait à prendre de bonnes habitudes. Le lendemain matin, après une très courte nuit, Justin avait remplacé ses déplorables poutous par une attitude qui n'avait plus rien d'enfantine. Pour tout dire, Brian connaissait un des réveils les plus voluptueux qu'il ait eu depuis longtemps. Il s'était éveillé à la sensation de la langue de Justin caressant son érection matinale. Décidément, ce petit confirmait ses bonnes potentialités et, avant de se perdre dans l'extase, Brian songea qu'il n'était pas si désagréable de partager son lit. Il n'avait pas repris ses esprits que le téléphone sonna, tonitruant et le son de la voix de Michael le ramena aussitôt sur terre.


	3. Chapter 3

Ted avait failli mourir et avait survécu. Michael avait rencontré un chiropracteur psychorigide et bien trop vieux pour lui. A presque 30 ans, Michael avait succombé au côté obscur et avait un petit-ami. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il avait choisi comme petit-ami, probablement le gars le plus chiant et le plus pédant de Pittsburgh. Michael avait toujours eu un très mauvais goût avec les hommes. Ils étaient même partis en week-end à la campagne. Franchement, qu'y avait-il à faire à la campagne ? Brian était certain que son « petit accident » avait servi de prétexte à Michael pour rentrer tant il s'y ennuyait… Oui, Brian avait eu un petit accident. Il avait eu une vilaine commotion cérébrale, un gros hématome, qui heureusement n'avait pas altéré sa beauté, mais surtout, il s'était fait détruire sa jeep par un espèce de… Justin était certain que son père était responsable de l'accident. Brian ne l'avait guère écouté. Ce gosse avait une tendance au mélodrame, mais après les événements de la nuit, il n'en était plus si convaincu… Comment avait-il pu se fourrer dans un merdier pareil ?

La nuit avait pourtant bien commencé. Ils avaient tous passé la soirée au Babylon. Il avait même chopé un type à peu près baisable lors d'un passage dans la backroom pour une fellation rapide et plutôt médiocre… Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de trouver des suceurs convenables. Mais la deuxième partie s'annonçait plus prometteuse. Justin avait raconté que son père voulait l'envoyer dans un pensionnat militaire et une multitude d'idées pour la suite de la nuit avaient germé dans son esprit. Il était temps de faire découvrir des jeux un peu plus corsés à Justin, d'autant que ce garçon avait besoin d'apprendre un peu la discipline. Il avait plein d'accessoires à essayer avec lui et Justin semblait partant. Ce gosse était toujours prêt à faire de nouvelles expériences et c'était incroyablement excitant de lui faire découvrir tous les aspects de la vie gay… enfin, le sexe particulièrement, car les activités du Centre Gay et Lesbien n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé, même s'il était agréable d'aller à une exposition où l'on pouvait admirer un tableau de son corps superbe. Justin était décidément bourré de talent. Sans cela, il ne l'aurait pas gardé.

La nuit s'annonçait donc sous de bons auspices, mais alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans cette affreuse voiture, un fou furieux s'était jeté sur lui et avait commencé à le rouer de coups. Il lui aurait volontiers rendu la pareille… Il n'avait pas pour habitude de prendre des coups sans broncher… plus maintenant… Mais déjà un autre combat avait remplacé le sien. Ce taré était le père de Justin… Un salaud vomissant sa haine des homos, exigeant de son fils de renoncer à ce qu'il était… Et Justin lui avait tenu tête.

Brian savait déjà que ce gosse était couillu, mais là, il l'avait vraiment bluffé. Malgré lui, peut-être un peu à cause de la douleur étrangement familière qui brûlait ses côtes, il imaginait le visage de Jack Kinney à la place de celui du Père Taylor. Il n'avait jamais tenu tête à son père. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il n'était un raté qui avait pourri la vie de sa famille. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il le haïssait. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qui il était. Quand Jack Kinney venait le voir, toujours pour lui demander d'éponger ses dettes de jeu, il se contenait de sortir son chéquier et d'accepter sans broncher les verres de whisky qu'il lui remplissait (et lui faisait payer). Brian Kinney ne pliait jamais devant personne, ne mâchait jamais ses mots, mais face à Jack, il se taisait…

Quelle nuit de merde ! Il aurait dû baiser Justin jusqu'au matin et, au lieu de cela, il était au lit avec Justin sans le baiser. Après le coup d'éclat du Père Taylor, Debbie avait fait un malaise, donc leur humeur n'était plus tellement propice à un déchaînement libidinal, d'autant que ses reins lui faisaient trop mal pour besogner Justin comme il le méritait… Et pourtant, comme pour rendre cette nuit encore plus pourrie, ce petit squatteur avait quand même dormi avec lui. C'était bien la première fois qu'il dormait avec un homme sans le baiser. On ne se glissait pas dans ses draps sans avoir préalablement offert son cul… Certes Justin lui avait offert son cul – tout à fait délectable d'ailleurs – plus qu'aucun être humain sur cette terre, mais coucher avec Brian n'ouvrait l'accès à son lit que pour une durée inférieure à 12 heures… et encore, quand il était de bonne humeur et que le mec avait été à la hauteur ! Il n'allait pas passer la nuit avec un coup de l'avant-veille ! Un peu de sérieux ! Il avait pourtant indiqué très clairement le canapé à Justin. Cependant, quand le jeune homme s'était allongé timidement à ses côtés, Brian n'avait pas eu le cœur de le renvoyer après la soirée qu'il venait de passer… Il fallait croire que, contrairement à ce que pensait Ted et sans doute tous les autres, il avait finalement un cœur…

Bon sang, mais dans quel merdier s'était-il fourré ? Qu'allait-il faire de ce môme ?... Etrange qu'il ne soit pas réveillé d'ailleurs. Justin était plus matinal que lui d'habitude. Il remarqua alors que ses épaules se soulevaient doucement. Le jeune homme réussissait à étouffer ses sanglots mais Brian les devinait. Il eut envie de le secouer, de lui crier que son père n'était qu'un sale enfoiré, que son père ne méritait pas ce chagrin, qu'aucun père ne valait jamais la moindre larme… Mais Justin n'était pas encore prêt à tirer un trait sur son géniteur et surtout il ne voulait pas que Brian le voit pleurer. C'était un garçon fier et courageux et il avait été assez humilié par son salaud de père sans qu'il en rajoutât. Aussi, Brian resta immobile, feignant le sommeil pendant que son jeune amant épanchait sa douleur…


	4. Chapter 4

Justin était vraiment beau ce soir… Oh, il avait toujours été beau, mais habituellement, il avait une foule d'autres qualificatifs qui lui venaient à l'esprit avant celui-là : collant, envahissant, agaçant, énervant, adolescent, persistant, vaillant, persévérant, caressant, brillant, intelligent, aimant, bandant… bandant, il l'était aussi en ce moment et Brian escomptait bien que Justin saurait le remercier de sa venue un peu plus tard.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait décidé à venir. Quand Justin lui avait parlé du bal, il avait trouvé l'idée complètement dingue… mais c'était digne de lui. Ce gamin ne reculait devant rien pour s'affirmer. Même dévoyer un symbole aussi hétérocentré que le bal de promo ne lui faisait pas peur. En son temps, Brian s'était plié à ces traditions ridicules avant de fuir découvrir le Babylon. Aujourd'hui, cela ne lui déplaisait d'aider Justin dans son entreprise de subversion, d'autant qu'être admiré pour une foule d'ados ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour son moral. Et là, il était admiré… ils étaient admirés plutôt. Il faut dire qu'ils leur en avaient mis plein les yeux. Ils attiraient toujours les regards – séparément et plus encore ensemble – mais le spectacle qu'ils avaient donné ce soir était inénarrable. Jamais il n'avait dansé ainsi avec Justin. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi en phase avec quelqu'un… et ce baiser. Il avait dû embrasser un million de fois des hommes mais jamais il n'avait ressenti cela. Justin semblait si heureux. Brian n'imaginait pas qu'il serait si agréable et si simple de lui faire plaisir… Le bonheur lui allait si bien. Bon sang qu'il était beau ! Et ce putain de sourire… C'était comme un soleil en pleine nuit !

Brian ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Il avait envie de lui comme jamais auparavant. Il aurait pu le pousser dans la jeep pour le baiser sur le champ… Mais ce devait être une soirée parfaite même si c'était ridiculement romantique. Pas de baise bestiale ce soir. Quand Justin aurait ramené Daphné chez elle, il le rejoindrait au loft et ils achèveraient cette nuit de façon absolument inoubliable.

Ils avaient fini par se séparer sur la promesse de se retrouver un peu plus tard. Connaissant l'impatience de Justin dans ce domaine-là, Brian était certain qu'il ne faudrait même pas une heure avant que le jeune homme ne sonnât à la porte du loft, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retourner pour le regarder. Justin semblait marcher sur un nuage jouant avec l'écharpe de soie qu'il lui avait laissée… Elle lui allait mieux qu'à lui de toute façon… C'est alors qu'il la vit. Il ne vit ni l'homme ni le bras qui la tenait, il ne vit que la batte. Tout en lui se figea d'horreur… Cela ne dura qu'un instant, mais ce fut suffisant. Justin se tourna vers lui et la batte vint le faucher impitoyablement… Un instant plus tard, Brian était auprès de son corps inanimé… Du sang coulait sur son visage maculant de rouge ses cheveux d'or… Toute lumière avait disparu engloutie par cette obscurité cramoisie. La vie s'échappait de ce jeune corps… Il essayait de la retenir en épanchant le sang avec son écharpe, mais rien n'y faisait… Il mourait… Il mourait dans ses bras…

Un hurlement jaillit de sa bouche et il se redressa…

\- Ça va ? fit la voix inquiète de Michael.

Brian le regardait les yeux perdus alors que les événements des derniers jours lui revenaient en mémoire. Il avait passé trois jours dans des brumes d'éther. Il avait vu passer des ombres fantomatiques dans un décor dont la blancheur lui évoquait plus l'enfer que le paradis. C'était là que tout avait commencé. Presqu'un an plus tôt, il avait rencontré un être tout neuf entre ces murs et Justin avait pénétré dans son monde. S'il avait encore cru en Dieu, il aurait vu là son châtiment. Le Dieu de son enfance était capable d'ôter ses dix enfants à un père pour éprouver sa foi. Quand on traitait ainsi ses fidèles, que réservait-il à un mécréant comme lui ? Malgré lui, il s'était surpris à supplier ce Dieu impitoyable de ne pas s'en prendre à lui. Il était prêt à subir n'importe quel châtiment, mais Justin était innocent… C'était encore un enfant… Un enfant courageux et lumineux… Brian pouvait mourir cent fois, cela n'avait aucune importance, mais pas lui…

Pendant trois jours, le temps avait été comme suspendu. Puis le verdict des ombres blanches était tombé. Justin vivrait. Ils ne pouvaient encore dire dans quel état, mais il vivrait… Brian s'était donc levé et avait quitté l'enfer blanc.

Michael l'avait ramené au loft. Comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant, il lui avait ôté ses vêtements encore maculés de sang – le sang de Justin –, l'avait poussé sous la douche pour faire disparaître le sang – le sang de Justin – qui avait imprégné sa peau, lui avait mis des vêtements secs et l'avait couché. Après trois jours sans dormir ou manger, il s'était plus écroulé qu'endormi… mais ce répit avait été de courte durée. Maintenant, son esprit était clair. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire et Michael n'allait pas tarder à lui faciliter le travail. Après lui avoir conseillé de manger le repas commandé au traiteur chinois, il dit d'un air embarrassé :

\- J'ai eu David au téléphone. Il est bien arrivé à Portland… Il me propose de réserver un billet pour demain.

Brave Mickey ! Il était toujours si transparent. Il n'avait pas envie de partir mais n'osait pas mettre fin à sa relation avec son ostéopathe. Il attendait que Brian lui dise de rester… Or, même si Brian savait que Michael fonçait dans le mur avec cette relation, il avait besoin que Michael parte le plus loin possible de lui. C'était mieux pour tout le monde.

\- Vas-y, il t'attend. Tu aurais dû prendre cet avion il y a trois jours.

\- Mais tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis de nouveau capable de me laver et de manger tout seul.

Il entreprit de convaincre Michael en dévorant son plat. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de manger, chaque bouffée lui donnait des haut-le-cœur, mais Michael était une vraie mère juive, il ne l'aurait pas laissé s'il n'avait été convaincu que Brian ne se laisserait pas mourir de faim. Quand son ami passa enfin la porte, Brian put courir aux toilettes régurgiter ce repas que son estomac était incapable de digérer.

A genoux devant la cuvette des toilettes, il fixa un long moment les vêtements que Michael avait laissés sur le sol. Le sang de Justin avait bruni mais, sur l'écharpe de soie, le contraste entre l'obscurité de ce sang et la blancheur du tissu était aveuglant… Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait passé ce foulard encore immaculé autour de son cou défiant le temps et jouant avec la mort. Mais Michael était venu… Là, il ne viendrait pas, songea-t-il en faisant glisser le tissu entre ses doigts. Michael était parti. Il ne risquait plus rien maintenant… Personne n'était à l'abri auprès de lui. Si Michael était parti plus tôt, si Michael n'avait pas été là ce soir-là, Justin aurait passé une soirée ordinaire avec Daphné et il serait maintenant bien au chaud chez Debbie. Au lieu de ça, il reposait dans un lit d'hôpital peut-être handicapé à vie… Il devait le détester. Comment en serait-il autrement ?

Il pressa l'étole contre son nez mélangeant ses larmes au sang de Justin… Ce gamin était si confiant, si amoureux… Il le regardait comme jamais personne ne l'avait regardé avant. Ses yeux semblaient lui dire : « Tu vaux mieux que ce que tu crois. » Il le revoyait devant chez Debbie alors que tous se réjouissaient du soutien de la sénatrice à sa petite association militante. Il l'avait mis en garde. Il connaissait les politiques et surtout il connaissait les hétéros. Les homos pouvaient gagner des batailles mais jamais la guerre. Il lui avait dit de ne jamais baisser sa garde, de ne jamais se croire victorieux… « A la minute où tu le croiras, tu seras mort, avait-il dit. » Avec la folle confiance de son amour et de sa jeunesse, Justin avait répondu : « Pas tant que tu seras là pour me protéger. »

Cela l'avait stupéfié. Justin n'était plus le gamin naïf venu lui exprimer son amour d'adolescent après son dépucelage. Justin le connaissait bien maintenant. Il aurait dû avoir d'autant moins d'illusions sur lui qu'il venait de renoncer à ses droits parentaux sur Gus. Loin de l'en blâmer, il avait semblé comprendre ses raisons et lui réitérait sa confiance… Personne n'avait jamais eu foi en lui de la sorte. Etrangement, au lieu d'en être effrayé, Brian trouva cela enivrant… Il savait pourtant qu'il ne méritait pas cette confiance, et maintenant, Justin le savait également.

Il aurait dû le protéger… Depuis le soir où il avait rencontré cette saleté homophobe, Brian avait senti que ce type était dangereux. Pourtant après le bal, il avait baissé sa garde. L'ivresse de cette danse si parfaite lui avait fait oublier ses propres mises en garde… et Justin avait payé le prix de son inconséquence.

Cela n'arriverait plus jamais. Plus personne ne souffrirait pas sa faute… Ses parents avaient raison. Il était un être toxique. Il n'apportait que du malheur. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir au monde… Tout était clair à présent. L'erreur commise le jour de sa naissance serait bientôt corrigée.

Retournant dans la pièce centrale, il refit les gestes qu'il avait faits quelques jours plus tôt mais sans musique ni orgasme. Plus personne ne l'arrêterait à présent. Plus rien ne le liait à ce monde. Justin ne voudrait plus revoir un homme qui l'avait mis dans le coma. Michael était parti rejoindre son docteur. Gus avait des parents bien plus fiables qu'aucun Kinney ne le serait jamais quoi qu'en ait dit Justin… Alors qu'il passait l'écharpe ensanglantée autour de son cou, il lui semblait d'une justice immanente que son dernier souffle se perdît dans le sang de Justin et, par une étrange ironie, l'image d'un père presque aussi détestable que le sien le frappa. Il n'était pas venu à l'hôpital. Durant ces trois jours où Justin avait été aux portes de la mort, Craig Taylor n'avait pas daigné venir voir son fils. Si Justin était paralysé, donnerait-il au moins un sou pour venir en aide à son fils pédé ? Paierait-il au moins ses frais médicaux ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Jennifer Taylor avait peu de moyens depuis son divorce. Elle ne pourrait pas prendre en charge cela toute seule. Justin avait besoin de lui. Il l'avait laissé se faire agresser, il ne pouvait pas en plus l'abandonner. Mais il ne le laisserait plus s'approcher de lui. Il aurait voulu se convaincre que cette dernière résolution était dans l'intérêt de Justin, mais il n'en était rien. En vérité, il avait peur… Il était terrifié à l'idée de voir dans ces yeux clairs qui avaient toujours été si pleins d'amour – ces yeux qu'il avait vus rayonner de bonheur avant que tout n'explose – la déception et le blâme.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, l'écharpe de soie pendant toujours autour de son cou. Il entendait encore résonner le bruit qu'avait fait cet objet immonde en s'abattant sur la tête de Justin… C'était un bruit de mort et de destruction… Il pressa ses mains sur ses oreilles… C'était insupportable, mais il devait l'endurer. Ce serait son châtiment.


End file.
